


My Gourmet Prince

by cwyaoi76



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bratty Aki, Comedy, Cooking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivals, Romantic Comedy, Shirtless Asami, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwyaoi76/pseuds/cwyaoi76
Summary: Asami Ryuichi, better known as his online faceless alias "The Gourmet Prince," has held the number one spot in the culinary category on youtube for over five years. How will he react when a "home cook" newcomer begins rising in popularity and threatens to dethrone him from his spot at the top?Don't worry people, it's a comedy.





	1. Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all thinking: Where are the other chapters to your other fics?! 
> 
> They're coming, we promise! Writers block has been a bitch and I figured maybe we just needed to try something fresh to get the juices flowing and what better than a quirky, short chaptered fic filled with things we all love: Food, and naked Asami.

 

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos! **

 

**Strawberry Shortcake**

 

**Asami’s POV:**

 

_“And finally, all that’s left is to decorate your cake with whatever fruit suits your fancy! I’ve already prepared my favorite: yummy, delicious strawberries!” The young, sugary voice spoke gleefully._

_The faceless boy in the frilly apron covered in colorful pastel patches of all patterns and shapes brought a glass bowl into view of the camera, the bottom filled with sliced strawberries. He reached in with his freshly washed hands and began plucking out the generously sliced pieces one by one and placing them upon the whipped-cream dollops that decorated the top of the little shortcake._

_“Now remember, I always advise picking your fruits and veggies up at your local farmers markets! You not only support your community by doing this, but you also get to personally thank those who worked hard to grow and pick the food you’re feeding you and your family. It’s an important interaction that you just don’t get at the grocery mart.”_

_With the final strawberry aesthetically placed, the little chocolate decoration made while the cake had been baking was pulled from the fridge and placed in the very center of the cake. Written in icing across the modeling-chocolate heart was: Thank You for 15 Million Subs! The camera panned around the cake in several different angles while the channel’s usual cheery outro song played in the background, little pastel-colored balloons flying up from the bottom corners of the screen._

_The screen faded out, and in its place was a quick slideshow of “This week's fanart.” All of which portrayed the mystery host in his adorable frilly apron, inside of his tiny kitchen. Some had his face drawn as some generic, cutesy doodle with little characteristic besides big eyes and blushing cheeks, while others had drawn what they imagined the Youtuber’s face to look like._

_“I hope you guys enjoyed this video, and remember to tweet me pictures of your cake attempts! And again, I really want to thank you guys for 15 million subscribers and for getting me up to the second most subscribed cooking channel on Youtube! Really...you guys just don’t know how much this means to me...A little home-cooking channel like me that only started up six months ago is now right under the king chef of gourmet cooking...it’s honestly surreal,” Though viewers were unable to see his face, the shaking of his voice gave away that he was becoming emotional, “Well, until next week guys; cook, bake and create! I love you all so much, and remember to stay safe! Bye-Bye!”_

     The crystal whisky tumbler clinked against the rhapsody wood desk, only a sip left in the bottom of the glass. Smoke rose from the ashtray, a forgotten Dunhill cigarette slowly burning out as the sun began peeking over the tops of the tall Tokyo buildings, gradually filling the penthouse office with natural light that told the thirty-five year old occupant that morning had finally come.

     Asami Ryuichi, better known as his online alias “The Gourmet Prince,” stared at the ever-rising subscriber count of this newcomer cooking-channel who had seemingly overnight become his biggest rival to date. For the past five years on Youtube he had held the crown for most subscribed in the cooking category, and was in the top ten most subscribed channels overall with his own count recently tipping over twenty four million. By this time he had assumed he would hold his crown until the day he retired from producing videos, or until the website inevitably lost it’s fame and a new platform took its place. Either of those options would suit him fine, however the idea of being dethroned from his position by a newcomer who hadn’t even studied culinary and who’s skills didn’t exceed flipping a pancake over a tiny burner in a tiny-ass kitchen...that did NOT suit him.

    Honestly he didn’t even know this channel existed until a few hours prior when his phone began blowing up with tweets from hysterical fans, all of which sending him links to media articles covering _Cook, Bake, Create’s_ rise to fame. Normally he wouldn’t even bat an eye considering their subscriber count was still separated by millions- But a quick look at the kid’s growth chart told him that if he continued to gain popularity at this rate...it would be mere months before he passed _The Gourmet Prince._ Unacceptable.

    Scrolling down to the comment section of the video, Asami scanned the posts for what he assumed would undeniably be there- and yes, indeed. One of the top comments with over three thousand replies was one of his own fans coming to attack the threat to his channel.

 

    **_What the hell is this? How does this fucker have so many subscribers from just showing people how to bake a damn shortcake? Delete this channel, it does NOT deserve to stand anywhere near our prince. :P_ **

 

 **** The more he scrolled, the more of these comments jumped out at him, some more nasty than others. Many demanded he delete his channel, some accusing him of trying to copy ‘their prince”, and then there were the small few who took things way too far with such unoriginal (Yet hurtful) comments such as:

 

**Kill Yourself.**

 

**Faggot**

 

**Why is this fag so popular?**

 

**Literally just kill yourself. #Saveourprince**

 

**This suks ass. Stupid gay fag.**

 

    Reading these comments and knowing they came from his fans...it left a bad taste in his  mouth. First off, he didn’t need fangirls to fight his battle for him. Secondly, this kind of behavior was just disgusting. Where he most certainly didn’t see why this brat had gained so much popularity considering his recipes all seemed to be home cooking that any japanese mother would know, and the tiny kitchen he performed in was anything but impressive, Asami didn’t think this hate was deserved at all. Criticism, absolutely. Hate and death threats? Uncalled for and undignified, not to mention it was going to give his own channel horrible publicity. It wouldn't be the first time a channel gained a huge media backlash from what their fanbase did, and he could already picture the defamatory articles already being furiously typed out by attention starved “journalists.” He would need to think fast if he wanted extinguish this lit flame before it grew to an untamable state.

    Pouring himself another glass of the fifty year old Karuizawa “Aqua of Life” whisky gifted to him at the opening of his third restaurant in Tokyo, he continued skimming over comments as he pondered his move. Where many of the newest comments coming through was hate from his own fanbase, he finally made it down to the less popular posts that were a nice mix of support, love, advise, and actual decent criticism.

   

**Another amazing video! Congratulations on 15 Mil!**

 

**Honestly I don’t understand all the hate. Sure, he’s no Gourmet Prince...but I actually made one of his recipes for my kids tonight and they loved it! Even took them to my local farmers market and let them pick out the veggies I used!**

 

**OMS I’ve been here since the beginning!! I love you so much!!**

 

**With how popular you’ve gotten, why don’t you try cooking things from other countries? Just to mix them up a bit? I bet some of your foreign fans would love it!**

 

**Hey, your video style is a lot like The Gourmet Prince...can you two please do a collab?!**

 

**Luv this video. Congrats my dude.**

 

    His attention lingered on the comment mentioning a collab between the two of them. Asami had a no collab policy, not wanting his actual identity to be revealed to anyone. It would be inconvenient considering he had a professional reputation in the culinary industry with the three five star gourmet restaurants he owned, and the upcoming television show he would be hosting in a year. Coming out as the overtly sexualized _“Gourmet Prince”_ who cooks shirtless on camera had the risk of tarnishing his public appearance and resulting in losing such opportunities. Especially if the media backlash his online persona received could actually be tied back to him and his actual career.

    With that in mind...it did spark an idea that brought a smirk to his lips and a devious glint in his piering golden eyes as he clicked on the official _Cook, Bake, Create_ page and began searching…Until he found what he was looking for.

    Taking another swig of his drink, he pulled his phone out of his silk robe pocket and dialed up his best friend who not only filmed and edited his videos, but also kept the books for all of his businesses. He picked up after only the second ring.

    “I was just about to call you. Have you been on twitter this morning?”

    “I was woken up to the tweets and messages, so I’m already aware and I checked out his channel.”

    “So have I. Did you read the comment section?”

    “Just did. Have any articles come out yet about it?”

    “None that I’ve seen, but I’ve already been contacted by Rin that Hype Media has a journalist researching the matter right now. I suspect it will be out by mid afternoon.”

    Asami nodded, making a mental note to send Rin a little something for his diligent work. He always seemed to be on top of everything. “I figured as much. I have an idea to turn this around in our favor, and I need you to get here as soon as possible.”

    “What’s the idea?”

    “I’ll tell you when you get here. Just bring all your filming equipment, oh and drop by our guy and grab some eggs. We have a video to make.”

 


	2. Coq Au Vin

**_ DISCLAIMER:  We do not own Finder Series or any of the cannon characters! This is purely a work of fiction! If you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos!  _ **

 

**_Coq Au Vin_ **

**Akihito’s POV:**

****

__ _ “As the video instructed, we have decorated our shortcake with the fruit of our choice. Though strawberries are a fine choice, they are not in peak season at the moment and for something to be up to my standards it must tick all the quality boxes. So instead I have chosen grapes; the specific bunch being of the Ruby Roman variety. Their natural sweetness will complement the whipped icing and the cake nicely, as we cut down the amount of sugar in the original recipe so our added ingredients will come to life, making it suitable for the more refined of taste buds.”  _

__ _ The masterfully decorated cake spun slowly on the cake stand, the camera positioned just right so the production lights made the cut-grapes glisten, making any watcher’s mouth water. After three turns of the stand, the camera cut back over to The Gourmet Prince, who had now stripped of his black apron and left his bare, muscled torso on complete display for the viewers; from broad shoulders to defined abs.  _

__ _ “And there you have it, the gourmet take on Cook, Bake, Create’s shortcake recipe. As the results have shown, with the right quality of ingredients and a bit of creativity...such a simple recipe can take a whole new life,” A smirk could clearly be heard in the man’s deep, smooth voice, “Now, with our video coming to an end it’s time for a final message. I want to formally congratulate our newcomer’s fast growth and the achievement of reaching fifteen million subscri-”  _

Kou ripped the phone from his hands, “See, I told you that “Gourmet” bastard was an arrogant douchebag! He made a whole video making fun of you because he can’t stand that _ maybe  _ some people don’t want to spend their whole month’s paycheck on a single fucking meal!

Unconvinced, Akihito rolled his eyes as he reached out to snatch his phone back, “Oh come on, he’s being supportive! He just has a persona to keep up!” 

“You can’t be serious Aki...has this little fan crush of yours turned you stupid?” Takato scoffs, slipping the phone from his hands right as the shorter blonde had finally wrestled it back, “He’s using your sudden popularity to boost his own.” 

“Look, maybe he IS making fun of me a little...but look at his subscriber count! He’s leaps and bounds ahead of me, so why would he be using ME for popularity?! So don’t be assholes, and give me my phone back!” He made a lunge for it, but it was raised out of his reach, “Dammit Takato! Give-” Aki made a jump for it, “It-”  _ Jump.  _ “Back!”  _ Jump. _

__ With a final pointless jump, Aki growled under his breath and relented, but not without punching Takato in the ribs. “God, you guys suck…” 

Snickering, Takato lowered the phone back into his hands. “Yeah, but you love us,” This was true, but even so Aki just- squinted, “Come on, you know we’re just trying to look out for you!  And are you seriously just going to sit back and let this guy pick on you without doing anything?” 

“When did I ever say that?” His friend’s perked up with eager intent at hearing this, “I may not believe that he’s being a ‘douchebag’ like you guys, but I DO believe in taking what you can dish. So I am in agreeance that this deserves a very particular kind of response.” 

Kou grinned wide from his spot on the counter, “Now that’s more like the Akihito I know! What’s the plan?” 

“I’m thinking it’s time I step outside my boundaries and give the Gourmet Prince’s advice the old college try. I’m thinking...we should put our own “creative” twist on his  _ Coq au vin.”  _ Akihito grabbed his juice box, taking a refreshing sip. 

Kou gave him a confused stare- “What the hell is “Cock on wine?” 

Remember that refreshing sip? Well now it was all over the kitchen floor as it came spewing out of his mouth along with choking coughs.Takato slapped his back a few times, which hurt more than it helped but hey, he appreciated the sentiment. “What the fuck Kou?! No,  _ Coq au vin! _ It means chicken with wine!” 

“Oh.” 

“Jeez… “cock on wine,” what the hell would that even be?” He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief after successfully taking a second sip of juice, this time to soothe his scratchy throat. 

“I have an image in mind, but I’m not sure you’ll appreciate it. Or who knows, maybe you’re just freaky enough for it to be your thing?” Takato teased, and without even having to explain Akihito was pretty sure a similar, if not exact image popped into his own. Immediately his cheeks flushed a dark red, and his friend’s laughter returned once again- This time directed at him. 

“L-Like hell I’d be into something like that!” Even to himself the words sounded overtly defensive. 

Luckily for him, Takato took mercy on his soul, clapping him on the back as he graciously changed topic. “So you were telling us about this plan of yours?” 

“Right. Well...we need to go to the city to grab some things first, especially if we want to get this video filmed,edited, and out in the next couple days. So I’ll tell you guys more on the way?” 

“The city? What are we getting there?” Kou asks, confused. 

“A new apron~” 

Kou’s confusion was seemingly contagious based on Takato taking on an identical expression; tight furrowed brows, a slight tilt of the head, squinted eyes as he racked his brain to fill in the empty blank...Hilarious, really. 

With an admittedly over dramatic eye roll, Aki jutted a thumb towards the door. “Like I said, I’ll explain on the way. We need to hurry if we want to get to the city before stores start closing.”

“The city? We’re heading to Tokyo?”

“If you’re dragging us all the way to Tokyo, then at least buy us a meal while we’re there!” Kou piped up, cutting Akihito off before he spoke. 

“Well, tha-”

“A nice one! With drinks!” Takato added on (Again, cutting him off- _ Like seriously guys, stop it!) _ , and they both turned to him with expecting grins. All Akihito could manage in response at first was- a squint. A long, pissy squint before...

“Ugh, fine..I guess we do have cause for a celebration. Okay, yeah...we’ll do that. Nice dinner, drinks, hell I’ll even get us a dessert!” 

The more he talked about it and imagined such a delicious, fancy meal that he didn’t have to prepare...the more excited he became, and the more his mouth watered. Aki didn’t make a habit of spending his money frivolously, which meant he didn’t buy a lot of extras. This included eating out or treating himself or his friends beyond the occasional stop for street food. But this was truly a good reason to celebrate...this was the big showing that their hard work and risks had paid off. They put everything on the line when the three of them decided to pursue this channel as their full time career, and despite all the criticism their families and acquaintances weighed them down with in the beginning, they rose up and proved them wrong. If there was ever a time to celebrate, this was it!

“Hell yeah!” Kou and Takato shared the same giant grins as they high-fived, acting like two kids who had just gotten away with breaking the rules. Or in this case, had just convinced a parent to take them somewhere fun. 

_     And me, the youngest, is the parent in this scenario. The kid who coerced an entire middle school class to climb out a window, ditch school the rest of the day, all so they could see the “awesome” clearing he found in the nearby forest- The entire class was writing lines for weeks. Funny how shit changes.  _

****

**************************

****

“Aki, are sure you want to take us here? This is like the most expensive restaurant in Tokyo…” Kou asked in a low murmur as they sat at their table, looking over their leather-bound menus.

“I told you guys I would take you somewhere nice, and this is the nicest place around! I’ve heard nothing but the most positive reviews!” 

Kou looked at him doubtfully. “And just who do you know that has the money to come and eat here?” 

“Well- Okay, so it’s not people I know personally- I looked up reviews online...but everyone says it’s the best food they’ve ever put in their mouth! That’s a pretty promising statement in my book!” 

“Uh-huh. So you totally didn’t bring us here because it’s the only place around that sells that weird dish you’re about to make for the video and you want to know what it’s supposed to taste like before making your recipe?” Takato asks, turned the menu around to call their attention to the dish in question.

__ “Seriously Dude?! I thought this was a celebration!” 

_ Panic. _

“It is, we’re still celebrating! It’s just...you guys know how I am! It’s hard for me to warrant spending so much unless I can find some work-related excuse to convince myself that I’m not wasting money- Not that you guys are a waste of money to me! I want to spend money on you guys- You’re my best friends and the best team I could ever imagine working wi-”

“Aki, chill. We know, and we’re fine with it. Kou is just giving you a hard time.” Takato interrupted his anxious rambling, his supportive “big brother” mode suddenly turned on. Despite them all being the same age, Takato had always been the biggest of the three of them growing up, and thus took it upon himself to play the role of protector and supporter when needed. Apparently, right now it was needed. His pounding chest and sweaty, shaky hands would agree. 

**_“Not everyone is going to leave you.”_ **

It’s been six years since Takato spoke those words to him during their freshman year of highschool, and still they always pop into his head when he feels that sudden sinking feeling of abandonment. The depression and panic attacks weren’t nearly as common as they used to be, in fact he thought he had gotten past them completely. To think it would be something so small and stupid that set it off again.

_ I’m probably just not sleeping enough.  _

“Ha, yeah I’m just messing with you. I mean, how can I really complain about anything when we’re eating here?” Kou’s words were at least somewhat reassuring, and his stupid, brighter than sunshine grin definitely helped as well. 

Returning the smile, Aki turned back to his menu, eyeing the drinks. Honestly he was surprised they were able to get in, but he called ahead and was lucky enough that another patron had cancelled their reservation and that the hostess accepted bribes. The place was really nice, like awesomely nice. It was on the top floor of a huge building with floor to ceiling windows so you could enjoy the skyline of Tokyo while eating. The tables were all dressed-down in pristine white cloths with bowls of bakery fresh bread sitting in the middle. The room was dark, lit only by the extravagant crystal bead chandeliers and the lights of the city. At the front of the room was a sleek black stage with a piano where live classical music was being played. It was impressive and completely foreign to him in comparison to the usual hole in the wall ramen shops he was used to eating at. Those, and the local street food of course- 

    No matter how impressive it all looked though, it would be the food that really determined if this place was worth what he was paying.

    “Good evening gentlemen, are you ready to order?” Aki jumped as he was dragged from his thoughts from the sudden deep voice. Slowly looking up, he was met with exactly the type of waiter you’d expect: middle aged with perfectly well kept hair and a pressed expensive suit that looked as though it belonged at some sort of event rather than to be carrying food around. 

    “Oh, um yes. I will have the lamb chop with balsamic reduction.” Kou decided, setting his menu down. 

    “The beef wellington for me.” 

    Aki watched as the man scribbled on his little notepad, before looking expectantly towards him. “I’ll have the coq au vin, and we would also like to order sake.” 

    The man looked them over, his expression unreadable before he nodded. “Very well, I will send our sake expert in. Please excuse me gentlemen.” 

_     Sake expert? Fancy.  _

    “Oh damn, you were actually serious about the drinks?” 

    “Drinks, dessert...the whole experience, as promised!” He confirmed, grinning wide. 

    Takato snorted, rolling his eyes, “Well next time we go on the “full experience,” maybe we should plan it more ahead...I’m pretty sure we’re not dressed appropriately for this place.” 

    The comment surprised him, and had him look down to check himself. Was he in a ratty t-shirt or something? No- He was even in his nicer street clothes. “Who’s really going to give a shit about how we’re dressed? We’re just here to eat.” 

    “Um...everyone. We’ve been getting stared at since we walked in.” Kou nodded in confirmation, making a gesture to behind him. 

    Not bothering to be discreet, Aki turned around fully in his chair to notice several individuals around them quickly turn their heads, but he managed to lock eyes with one individual before they could do the same. It looked like someone who worked there, but he wasn’t walking around to tables like a waiter. The stoic look on the giant blonde’s face gave him more of a security vibe, and the fact that the guy was standing so close to their table as if expecting them to do something at any moment just pissed him off. Seriously, had they never heard the saying “Never judge a book by it’s cover?!” The nerve…

    Noticing someone approaching their table, Aki looked up to meet the disapproving stare of one bemused staff member. A glance to his nametag gave away the name and status: Sudou Shuu - Sake Expert.  _ Oh great.  _

    “Is this the table waiting to order sake?” This guy- “Sudou,” wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was looking them over in disapproval. He both respected and hated the guy for it. 

    “Uh, yeah. Is there a problem with that?” 

    It was obvious Sudou wasn’t used to being spoken to with such an attitude, as shown by his taken aback scoffing. 

    “That depends on what your motives are.. You clearly don’t have the money to have even been allowed entrance, but that's the fault of our front of house for even letting you in after getting one look at you. I’m going to be nice and give all of you the chance to leave now and abandon whatever stupid plan you had coming in here, otherwise security will get involved.” 

    At this point he was far beyond being offended; he was furious. What kind of service WAS this? He was one more snide comment away from going full bitch on this snobby pretty boy, and one look to his friends told him they knew he was close to blowing. Akihito had always been the most tempermental of the three of them, which was really just another way of saying the biggest troublemaker. Growing up and finding his solace in cooking had helped ground him, but that dark temper was still there...just not as quick-fire as it once was. 

    “Excuse you?! I called ahead and booked a reservation just like everyone else! I had to put down my card number for it and everything! If I didn’t have the money they wouldn’t have let me have the slot!” 

“And I’m supposed to believe that the card you used is actually yours?” 

_ Yep, this guy wants to die.  _

“Who the hell else’s would it be?! Just what are you accusing me and my friends of now, huh?! Callin’ us thieves?!” His voice was rising and he could just feel the shocked, judgemental eyes staring at him. Like he cared. 

“Yeah, do you even know who you’re talking too dude?!” Kou snapped, and the short pause from Sudou had him looking real proud of himself. Aki however was freaking the hell out, shooting his friend a wide-eyed stare that clearly said “What the hell man?!” 

Sudou read the mood, and seemed to take the previous statement as a bluff. A sly smirk twisted onto his lips, “Oh? I wasn’t aware that I was speaking to anyone noteworthy. Just who are you then, hm?” 

“O-Oh W-W-Well...I-I’m-” Caught off guard, he found himself stuttering much to his embarrassment...and now the burning to his cheeks could no longer be completely blamed on his growing rage. Dammit Kou! 

With a frustrated hiss, Aki stood up from the table and gestured pointedly with his thumb towards the door. “Come on guys, we’re leaving this shit-show. This place is the worst.” He growled, clenching his fists tightly as to let his nails dig into his palms. The bite of pain was the only thing keeping him in enough control not to completely lose his shit on this guy. 

When he turned to stalk his way for the door, he found himself running smack into a firm, muscled chest. It knocked the breath out of him, causing him to nearly stumble back onto his ass, if not for the arm that swiftly wrapped around his waist to catch him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were standing…” As his eyes met the face of the man who was the only thing standing between him and a bruised ass, he found himself forgetting words. Fuck he was gorgeous; Messily slicked back dark hair, strong jaw, and the golden eyes of a predator that looked pleased with it’s prey. And honestly? He did NOT mind being this beast’s prey right now. 

_ Hot damn, to whoever’s out there looking out for me, thank you for this dangerous gift of heavenly eye candy. It’s much appreciated.  _

Akihito was more than happy to continue dumbly ogling this handsome piece of perfect, but the sudden pissy hissing from behind totally killed the moment. 

    “What do you think you’re doing?! Get your filthy hands off of-” 

    A hand was held up to silence him, before it was waved dismissively towards him. “Go back to what you were doing.” Those piercing eyes stayed locked on his as he raised him up to his feet.

    “Th-Thanks... ” Aki sheepishly mumbled, averting his eyes when he felt the firm grip leave his waist. 

“It’s not a problem,” There was a short pause as the man’s eyes traveled past him towards the table and his awkwardly standing friends, before he was met with an arched brow, “are you leaving?” 

“Uh, yeah. Just between you and me, this place is the literal worst. The service is total garbage...honestly if I were you I would find somewhere else to spend your money than this snooty shit-hole. Fancy food can only make up so much when the staff are dicks.” 

“Is that right? Well now I’m intrigued. Tell me what happened.” Something about the way this guy spoke, it made him feel like there was no room for refusal.

“We just wanted to order some sake, and this guy comes over and accuses us of being thieves just because we don’t dress like money. And then all the damn security guards have been staring at us like we’re about to dine and ditch or somethin’. Really, how do they expect to keep business?” 

“I wonder the same.”

Before he could really question that dark look in the strangers eyes as he gazed past him for a second time, Aki was being shoved out of the way by Sudou. The brief look they shared made it clear that Sudou would slit his throat if he could. 

    “Sir, are you really going to listen to the word of a street rat? I can assure you we had ample reason to believe these three are up to trouble.” 

    “And what is this “ample reason?”

    “W-Well sir just look at them! They look incredibly suspicious in a place like this!” With every rising octave of his voice more eyes turned to stare at the scene unfolding. Even if it felt good to see Sudou be turned into a stuttering fool, he wished it wasn’t under the judgey eyes of so many people. By now Aki had figured out that he must have accidently of told a manager on him, which was never his intention. He honestly thought he was just giving good advice to another customer.

    “Are we judging solely on appearance now, Sudou? If that’s the case, then I should remind you that not only is your shirt currently untucked, but your hair is also longer than what is allowed by employees of this establishment. You are dressed like someone who does not value their job...so perhaps I should find someone who would better fit for the position?” 

_ Ehh?  _

__ “W-Wait- Sir you can’t be serious?!” 

“Hey man, I’m not looking to get the guy fired or anything- I didn’t realize I was talking to the manager,” Aki quickly interjected, to which he was fixed with an amused stare. 

“How rude of me to have not introduced myself properly before now. I’m the  **owner** , Asami Ryuichi.” 

_     Oh. Shit. Fuck. Dammit. Fucking. Hell- _

“Something tells me you didn’t tell me who you were on purpose.” 

“A bold claim coming from someone who was just complaining about accusations.” 

“Yet you don’t deny it?” Aki challenged, and based on the excited shift he noted on Asami’s face, he could only assume this didn’t happen often, or perhaps even ever. 

The low, vibrating chuckle that tickled his ears sent a shuddering chill down Akihito’s spine. “I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. I admit, I didn’t think you would answer me honestly if I came out with my position in the beginning. Was I wrong?” 

    “....”

    He puffed his cheeks out, averting his eyes. Okay, yes he was pouting. 

    “No,” He finally grumbled. 

    “As I thought. Now, do not worry. I won’t be firing my staff. As disappointing as he and clearly a few others have acted, they are the best at what they do. However, rest assured they will be dealt with accordingly.” 

    “Um,okay? I’m glad?” Honestly he wasn’t sure what else to say, “Anyway, we should probably bounce. I’m don’t really enjoy being stared at and silently judged longer than I have to be, you understand.” 

    Akihito stepped forward, expecting Asami to step to the side and allow them to pass. When he didn’t, his grey-blue eyes shot up with an expectant, impatient look in them. Sure this guy was hot and all, but time was ticking and restaurants were closing- He promised his friends a nice dinner, and he was a man of his word! 

    “I’m afraid I have to insist that you allow me to make amends for the poor treatment you received from my staff. I would like to invite you to my private room upstairs to enjoy a fully covered meal and drinks.”

    For some reason, that struck a short cord in him. “I can seriously pay for our meal! I don’t need handouts-”

    “It’s not a handout, it’s making amends. I fully believe you that you have the funds to pay for what you came for, but to hold up the integrity of my name I insist I treat you and your friends. It’s the least I can do.” 

    There it was again; that tone that left no room for objection. For the first time since he laid eyes on this gorgeous, dangerous man, Aki stole a look behind him towards his friends. He would only agree if both of them wanted to take up the “offer.” 

    “What do you two think?” 

Kou pulled his phone out and glanced towards the time, before looking up with a sheepish look. 

“We don’t have much of an option if we want to eat and still catch our train…” 

_ Of course.  _ He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he nodded. “Okay, yeah. We’ll do that. Though I insist to at least pay for our drinks and dessert…” 

“We’ll see. Now, follow me.” 

**************************

**Asami’s POV:**

****

“I hope you understand that next time I won’t be as lenient,” Asami stared across his desk towards his head bodyguard, golden eyes narrowed, “You are here for the protection of our guests, not to make them feel unwelcomed.”

“Yes, of course sir.” Suoh gruffly replied, staring at the ground. 

“The only reason I’m not as angry as I could be, and the only reason you still have a job, is because I recognize why you were on edge.” After all, those three were dressed similar to the little “gangs” running around the city. Coming to a high end restaurant like Scion dressed in street clothes was a sure way to stick out. 

“You’re dismissed, Suoh. Send in Sudou after he’s finished cleaning the kitchen.” 

With a curt nod and relieved sigh, the bodyguard exited the office, making sure to shut the door quietly behind him. 

Asami leaned back in his plush leather chair, grabbing his metal cigarette box from his breast pocket and pulling out one of his Dunhills to light. Dealing with the aftermath of the little scene caused tonight had been irritating to say the least. Suoh was easy to deal with. A slap on the wrist and he was good to go, but Sudou was still young. He wouldn’t just sit and take his scolding, instead always interrupting to give excuses- or “reasons” as he called them. Hence why Asami had to take a firmer hand and send him on kitchen cleaning duty for the week. His cooks would surely appreciate it, meanwhile he would have to continually endure the hurt, betrayed look in Sudou’s eyes every time they came in contact. 

Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Asami glanced towards his computer monitor at the paused screen of the video feed from tonight's episode. It was stopped on the moment he wrapped his arm around Takaba’s waist to stop his fall, the angle giving him a perfect view of that beautiful ass barely hidden beneath sinfully tight jeans _. Delicious. _

A knock on the door tore his eyes from the screen. He exhaled a puff of smoke.

    “Enter.” 

    Kirishima, his head of house and personal secretary, entered the room with a file in hand. “I checked Takaba’s balance as you asked. It seems he was telling the truth about having sufficient funds.” 

    He held a hand out for the file, opening it up and giving it a look over once it was in his possession. The amount of zeros he counted caught him off guard.

     “Now this is interesting. Just who is this Takaba Akihito?” Asami mused to himself, a smirk growing on his pale lips, “Kei, look into him for me. I want to know where he’s getting this money. What does he do for a living, where does he live...I want to know who he is.” 

    “But sir- “ Kirishima paused, clearing his voice and pushing up his glasses.  _ Good, he caught himself. _ “...Very well, Asami-sama. It will be taken care of.” 

    “I’ll be sure to reward your overtime appropriately, Kei.” 

    “You always do, sir.” 


End file.
